Some electrical systems such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, sensor systems with flat wire construction may require data cable connections. The data cables may be significantly larger and stiffer than the conducting elements of the flat wire sensor system. Mechanical loads applied to a data cable may be transmitted to the electrical connection between the data cable and the flat wire structure, thereby weakening the electrical connection.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for connecting a flat wire conductor with a second conductor such as a data cable without transmitting mechanical loads between the flat wire conductor and the second conductor.